Ha il sapore del tradimento quel bacio
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Perché è con un bacio che tutto cambia... e nulla potrà più essere come prima. Tre flashfic ambientante durantedopo la fine de La maledizione del forziere fantasma.


Ha il sapore del tradimento quel bacio.

Ha il sapore del tradimento quel bacio. Dopo quel parlare di essere un brav'uomo, so che qualcosa è sbagliato quando le labbra di Elizabeth si avvicinano alle mie, ma non si potrà mai dire che Jack Sparrow abbia rifiutato il bacio di una bella donna.  
Così, dopo quel bacio che sa di tradimento, si può affermare che io sia sorpreso che Elizabeth, la "Sei un brav'uomo, Jack" Elizabeth, mi abbia incatenato alla Perla, ma non troppo. è con malsano piacere che le rinfaccio quello che è diventata e, quando sento quello che dice al giovane Turner, gli auguro buona fortuna per il suo futuro con quella donna. Il figliolo ne avrà bisogno.  
Avrei ancora il tempo per urlare e farmi liberare, ma il Kraken non ci metterà molto a tornare e affondare la Perla, mentre la terra ferma è lontana... e, se anche riuscissi a sfuggirgli, sarei condannato ad una vita a terra, braccato da Beckett.  
Per una volta, il capitano Jack Sparrow non ha saputo come venirne fuori e ci ha pensato Elizabeth a rendergli tutto più difficile. Doveva proprio incatenarmi?  
Questa volta, la Perla Nera non affonderà da sola, ma non me ne andrò così. No, il capitano Jack Sparrow farà la sua uscita di scena con stile, sulla sua Perla Nera... coperto di bava, ma, almeno, la bestiola mi ha riportato il cappello... uscirà di scena con la spada in mano e il capello in testa.  
Questo giorno sarà ricordato come il giorno in cui Jack Sparrow è quasi riuscito a catturare il cuore di Davy Jones ... ed è finito nello stomaco del Kraken per colpa di una donna.  
Mentre mi lancio contro quella selva di denti, non posso fare a meno di pensare al bacio, l'ultimo caldo ricordo di questa vita, al suo sapore di tradimento...

Ha il sapore del tradimento quel bacio, il sapore del sangue. E io sono una traditrice, ma non mi pento di quello che sto facendo perché non voglio morire.  
Cerco di spiegargli perché l'ho incatenato lì, all'albero maestro della Perla Nera, e vorrei baciarlo ancora perché so che lo sto condannando ad un destino peggiore della morte e Jack, in fondo, mi affascina e mi tenta... Amo Will, ma Jack... è rozzo, ubriacone, truffatore e riesce a tirar fuori il peggio di me... ma è intrigante e, quando credo di aver capito chi è, lui mi sorprende... tornando sulla Perla ad aiutarci.  
Non c'è tempo.  
Con la sua voce che mi sussurra "Pirata" nelle orecchie, mi cala sulla barcaccia. Con il sapore del suo sangue sulle labbra, dico agli altri "Jack è rimasto indietro per darci una possibilità". Con il senso di colpa che mi divora, vedo il Kraken trascinare negli abissi la Perla Nera. Poi tutto finisce e so che nulla sarà mai come prima.  
Da quando mi sono calata sulla barcaccia, Will mi guarda e sembra accusarmi. Sa che ho mentito e che Jack non è rimasto sulla Perla di sua volontà?  
Ho paura... paura che lui scopra quanto sono diversa dalla Elizabeth di un anno fa e che non mi ami più. Will non dice nulla, ma la sua espressione mi gela il sangue e il senso di colpa mi dà la nausea. Farei di tutto perché Will non mi guardi più così, di tutto. Persino riportare in vita Jack.  
Mentre gli altri decidono cosa fare, Will mi stringe a sé e, per un attimo, vorrei che tutto si fermasse lì. Poi mi bacia.  
So già quale sapore troverà sulle mie labbra, ma non posso cambiarlo: il sapore del tradimento è difficile da togliere.

Ha il sapore del tradimento quel bacio ed Elizabeth si scosta in fretta.  
Solo il cielo è testimone di quanto sia furioso. Con Jack, ma soprattutto con me stesso per aver permesso a Jack di portarmela via senza accorgermi di nulla. Non ne do colpa ad Elizabeth. No, non è lei la traditrice. Sono io, io che mi sono fidato di Jack Sparrow e sono salito sull'Olandese Volante, io che ho pensato di più alla salvezza di mio padre, che non vedevo da quando ero bambino, che al destino della mia promessa sposa, convinto che fosse al sicuro a Port Royal...  
Elizabeth... farei qualsiasi cosa per Elizabeth, ma ora che conosco il destino di mio padre, non posso lasciare le cose come stanno. L'ho giurato: non vedrò soffrire una delle persone che amo senza fare nulla, come mia madre che ha sofferto, fino a morirne, la scomparsa di mio padre.  
Ormai è tardi e posso solo sperare che, passato il dolore, Elizabeth si ricordi di me e di quello che provo per lei.  
Gibbs ci conduce da Tia Dalma: non abbiamo più una nave e gli altri non hanno un obiettivo concreto, sanno solo che devono fare qualcosa per fermare Beckett, ma io devo salvare mio padre.  
La Perla Nera, l'unica nave in grado di raggiungere l'Olandese Volante, è finita nel Forziere di Davy Jones insieme al suo capitano, ma Tia Dalma conoscerà un modo per aiutarmi, ne sono sicuro. Non ho idea di come pagare quell'informazione, ma qualcosa troverò.  
Elizabeth non vuole parlarmi e mi evita. Mi guarda timorosa quando crede che non me ne accorga. Perché ha paura? Non potrei mai farle del male... anche se lei si è innamorata di Jack.  
Vorrei solo credere che non sia finita così, con il sapore di tradimento di quel bacio.


End file.
